Alternate Alliance Snapshots
by Vickychan
Summary: Small sketches for my Alternate Alliance DBZ universe - King Vegeta's death and Vegeta's first word included
1. Vegeta's First Word

Vegeta looked at the ground. There must be something of interest here! He saw a strange brown furry thing on the floor next to his feet. The baby grabbed it, and brought it closer to his mouth.   
"WAA!!" he screamed when the pain shot through him. He pushed the brown object away instantly; realizing that it hurt biting what he didn't know was his own tail.   
He looked around for something else to chew on or fidget with. What was that? His eyes rested on long, blue, pretty thing that hung a little over the side of the bed. Vegeta crawled over to it excitedly. He just about managed to reach up and grab whatever it was. He pulled down on it, and was soon covered by the blue silk. He began to laugh.

Hearing the noise, Kyuuri turned around.   
"Oh, Vegeta!" she sighed when she realized the laughter was coming from underneath the dress she was saving for tonight's dance. She lifted it up, ignoring the saiyan that sat underneath it. Vegeta looked at the dress, and tried grabbing it again.  
"No." Kyuuri frowned, and walked a little further away from him. Vegeta watched her. Kyuuri was examining the dress. There were a few creases, but nothing that couldn't be smoothed out. She was more worried about whether her son had decided to wash it or not. Kyuuri breathed a sigh of relief when she found no drool on it. She put it back on the bed, this time making sure no part of the dress was hanging over the side. She wouldn't normally be so careful, but it wasn't her dress. Iris had leant it her, because it was a dance taking place at Frieza's palace, as it wasn't really saiyan custom to hold dances and things like that. 

Vegeta began to shout in that strange baby language of his that nobody except him could understand. Kyuuri looked at her son, whose arms were outstretched. He stared at her. Sighing, Kyuuri picked him up.   
"What do you want?" she asked him. "Hm?" Vegeta grabbed a piece of her loose hair, and began to tug at him.  
"OW!" Kyuuri shrieked. "Get off!!" she pleaded, but her son just laughed. She extended her arms, holding him further away from her face, but the baby still wouldn't let go. 

Regretfully, Kyuuri turned around, so he could see the dress. Vegeta let go of her as she put him down on the bed.   
"Little brat, I knew you'd take after your father!" she mumbled as her son happily crawled all over her dress, creasing it. She brushed her hair, and then turned back to the baby.  
"Come here!" she frowned, picking him up. Kyuuri put him down on the floor, and crouched down in front of him. "Are you going to behave?"  
"Ba?" Vegeta replied, looking at her. Kyuuri sighed.  
"Well, at least you genuinely don't understand what I'm saying, your father just doesn't listen." she told him, chuckled. Vegeta continued to stare at her blankly, trying to make sense of what she was saying. Kyuuri giggled at the puzzled expression on her son's face.  
"Cute little thing." she picked him up again, and hugged the little saiyan. Vegeta smiled.  
"Mama." he said. Kyuuri gasped, and stared at him. This was the first time she'd ever hear him speak. She was his first word! She smiled lovingly at the boy.  
"Maybe there's hope for you after all." She put him down. "We'll see." "See-see." Vegeta copied, and laughed. 


	2. Watch It

Vegeta: *leaning against wall with arms folded, looking at Ponnipo* Can I ask you something?   
Ponnipo: Yeah, sure.  
Vegeta: Are you only marrying my sister because you're after my father's money?  
Ponnipo: *wide-eyed* Wh - Wha?? *ahem* What makes you think that?  
Vegeta: *unfolding his arms, pulling away from wall and walking over to him* I've been doing a little background research. What you failed to realize when you agreed to marry my sister was that I am far more careful than my other, or any other member of my family for that matter. You won't fool me easily. *suddenly grabs Ponnipo's collar and pushes him up against wall*  
I hear you're quite the conman, Ponnipo - if that IS your real name. Weren't you once called "Barama" ?  
Ponnipo: *a little shaken* ........ Yes, but.... Ponnipo is my real name.  
Vegeta: Well.... I'll take your word for it. Anyway, unless I'm very much mistaken, Turilla won't be your first wife that you claim her to be. Isn't it true that you've conned several princesses into marrying you just so you can get at their wealth?  
Ponnipo: ...... I.....  
Vegeta: *slams Ponnipo's head against the wall* Answer me!  
Ponnipo: Yes, yes! It's true!  
Vegeta: *calm again* I see..... Well, you've picked the wrong girl this time. Turilla isn't just any old princess of nowhere, she's princess of this entire planet - and more importantly, my little sister. If you mess with her, you'll be messing with me - and I must warn you, that is a very dangerous game to play. I advise you quit before you lose. Do I make myself clear?  
Ponnipo: *gulp* P - Perfectly clear, sir.  
Vegeta: *loosens his grip a little, but still a threat* Good.... Now, you have two options. You can either marry Turilla and don't even THINK about trying anything on her, or you can walk away now and cancel the whole wedding. If you do that, don't worry about excuses, I'll take care of it. *looks at him* So what'll it be?  
Ponnipo: I........ I would like the wedding to go on if possible, sir.  
Vegeta: *taken aback* Huh? *expression soon hardens again* Are you serious?  
Ponnipo: *nods* Absolutely - and I promise, I won't try anything. You have my word for that.  
Vegeta: Hmmm..... *lowers him to the floor, but still holding onto him* Alright. *glare* But I'm warning you know, you'd better not mess her about. If her heart gets broken, your neck will be up next. Ponnipo: *gulp* I - I understand....  
Vegeta: Well, as long as that's cleared up. *lets him go* I'll see you at the wedding, "little brother". *walks away*  
Ponnipo: *watching him leave, rubbing neck* .... Phew... 


	3. King Vegeta's Death

"Vegeta..."   
"Father?" Vegeta looked around frantically. "Where are you?"  
"Vegeta..."  
"Father!" Vegeta followed the voice. He moved swiftly across the battlefield and the bodies that lay upon it, and stopped dead when he saw him.

King Vegeta lay there, bruised and beaten. Blood seemed to escape from all over him. There was so much of it Vegeta couldn't even see where the wounds were. His armor was smashed and torn, his hair sticky from the blood.  
"No…." Vegeta collapsed at King Vegeta's side. "Father!" he placed his hands on the older saiyan's shoulders, and shook him lightly.  
"Hmm..?" King Vegeta opened his eyes. A smile appeared on his face, though it clearly hurt him.  
"I knew you'd come. I was waiting." He said.  
"Who did this to you?!" Vegeta demanded. "Tell me!"  
"King Kold." King Vegeta replied. "I never knew how strong he was… you would even struggle to defeat him, and I thought you and Tanya were the most powerful beings in existence."

"I'll get help." Vegeta told him. "I'll be back soon, I promise –"  
"Vegeta, don't play that game." King Vegeta interrupted him. "I can't be helped now and you know it. If I could recover I would've done it by now."   
"But -"  
"Leave it, Vegeta. There's nothing else that can be done for me." King Vegeta looked at his son. He gave a small, comforting smile at the look on Vegeta's face.  
"Don't look like that, Vegeta. This is a war. People get killed.  
That's what it's all about."  
"There was no reason for this war." Vegeta replied bitterly.  
"True…. But it's started now." King Vegeta seemed to be having trouble breathing. "Could you do me a favor…?"  
"Anything." Vegeta nodded.  
"Sit me up against something, I can't support myself and I need to cough."  
"……." Vegeta saw nothing he could sit his father up against, so he just shifted King Vegeta into his arm and held him up himself.

King Vegeta started to cough as best he could, spitting blood out as he did so. Vegeta's throat tightened, he looked away so he didn't have to watch. He could still feel his father, though. He was….. dying.  
"Look at me." King Vegeta ordered.  
"……" Vegeta turned his head to look. King Vegeta stared up at him.   
"Vegeta…"   
"I'm here." Vegeta forced himself to sound strong. "What is it?"  
"Are we…" King Vegeta slowly removed one of his gloves. Vegeta watched him, waiting patiently for him to finish the sentence.  
"….. Are we close?" King Vegeta asked.  
"Huh?" Vegeta looked at him.  
"You were my first child." King Vegeta reached up his hand to touch Vegeta's face. He scraped through Vegeta's hair a little, before he grew tired and his arm dropped on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta grabbed his father's hand and held it as he listened.  
"I don't think I've ever told you…. But when you were born, it was the best day of my life…." King Vegeta said.  
"… You didn't need to tell me." Vegeta replied. "Yes, we are close. You were always there for me. Took me camping too, remember? You and Frieza?"  
"Heh heh…" King Vegeta laughed. "Yes, I remember. Not one of us ever came back from any of those trips unharmed."   
Vegeta laughed.   
"Yeah, I know. Good times, right?"  
"Yeah, they were."

"You were good to Turilla, too." Vegeta said.  
"But…. I don't know if she'd say that…" King Vegeta replied. "I have no favorites, but I doubt she know that. I suppose I've always nagged at her….. compared her to you all too often… I suppose she thinks I look down on her because she isn't married like you."  
"She knows you don't look down on her." Vegeta told him.  
"Then you don't know her very well… I know what she thinks." King Vegeta said. "I've never understood her, not like I understand you. She and I have never been that close… not like a father and daughter should be…"  
"Father…"  
"But I love her. I love all three of you… And she doesn't know that." King Vegeta continued. "And perhaps Baetro is starting to have doubts…"  
"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked.  
"Ah, we had an argument." King Vegeta answered. "He said he hated me."  
"He didn't mean it."  
"I know. He's just a kid. But…" King Vegeta looked at the ground. "I yelled at him more than I needed to… I think I scared him a little. He won't forgive me now."  
"He'll come round. Like you said, he's just a kid. He's probably forgotten about it by now." Vegeta assured him.  
"No, you weren't there. He'll hate me." King Vegeta stared up at his son. He gave a small, bittersweet smirk. "You seem to be the only one of my children I can stay friends with."   
"You're friends with all of your children, okay? Turilla knows how you feel about her, and Baetro's probably looking for you right now to apologize."  
"But… he won't find me…" King Vegeta said. "And I don't want him to see me like this. If anything it'll traumatize the boy."

Vegeta was silent. King Vegeta looked at him.  
"Son…. Would you do anything for me?" he asked.  
"Of course." Vegeta promised. "What is it you want?"  
"Pass a couple of messages on… because I won't be able to pass them on myself."   
Vegeta swallowed the lump that built up in his throat.  
"Okay…"  
"Tell everybody that I love them. You know what to say. And my friends… Frieza has always stood by me and I appreciate that. I can only begin to imagine what this war must be like for him, he's fighting his own family. It was either us or them, and he chose to stick with us. Tell him that I'm grateful."  
"I promise." Vegeta nodded. "Anything else?"  
"A million things…. But I can't go through it all now. I'll just give you the basics." King Vegeta replied.  
"I want you to tell Turilla that I'm proud of her. She needs to know… I wish I'd told her myself… But she has to know. I don't want her thinking her own father hates her. She's beautiful, and I know she'll make her husband very happy some day…. And even if she never gets married, that's fine too. She's my daughter, after all. She'll always be my daughter, and nothing she can do or say will change that… so I want her to know she meant something to me. Promise me you'll let her know that."  
"I… I promise…" Vegeta blinked back a few tears that were desperate to form. He'd never heard him father talk like this. King Vegeta had always made his feelings know through gestures. He'd never told him son he loved him, but he'd let Vegeta know it by being a good father. This was… different. He was saying it…. And Vegeta's heart ripped as he did. Hearing King Vegeta speak like this just made his death seem more real. 

King Vegeta looked at Vegeta.  
"And Baetro… apologize to him for me. I didn't mean what I said, I was just angry. Half the time, I don't even know what I'm saying. Please…. He makes me proud. Tell him."  
"I will." Vegeta nodded.  
"And your mother… you have a wife of your own, you know what to say to her. I love her…"  
"Father…"  
"I'm almost finished." King Vegeta said. Vegeta let him carry on.  
"Ahh…." King Vegeta looked proudly up at him. "My son… my first child…" he let go of Vegeta's hand and reached up to put his hand behind Vegeta's neck.  
"… I am so proud of you…" he told him.  
"Father, please…" Vegeta closed his eyes and turned away.  
"You are the strongest saiyan in existence… And the luckiest. A beautiful mate… and three wonderful children that will make you as proud as mine have made me. Promise me you will take care of them. Them, and your brother. I won't be around for him, so treat him as you'd treat your son, because a child like that needs a father."  
"I will." Vegeta replied.

"Son… Look at me."  
"… I…"  
"Look at me." King Vegeta's tone was firmer. However, it soon softened. "Please…"  
"…" Vegeta turned his head back round to look at his father.   
"I want you to do one last favor. Promise me you'll do it." King Vegeta said.  
"Well what is it?" Vegeta asked.  
"Promise me first."  
"Father –  
"Promise me, Vegeta, please." King Vegeta begged.  
"… Alright, I promise." Vegeta gave in. "So what is it?"  
"Finish me."

"WHAT?!" Vegeta stared at him in disbelief. "Are you serious?!"  
"Vegeta, of course I am!" King Vegeta replied. "Look at me, Vegeta. I can't even support my own body weight anymore. If you leave me I'll only die soon anyway. A fragile and pitiful death. I don't want that. I want to die with honor!"  
"Being killed by your own son, you think that's honorable?!" Vegeta protested.  
"Do it. I'm asking you to." King Vegeta groaned. "It is the tradition for princes to win the crown by defeating or killing their fathers. This will be your chance to become king."  
"If I had to choose I'd rather remain a prince – anyway, mother will still be queen."  
"If she gives up the throne, you will become king." King Vegeta told him. "Wouldn't you rather kill me for the title than merely accept it for no price at all?"  
"No." Vegeta answered. "I couldn't… live with myself. I never planned to kill you… when it was time for me to take the throne, I always planned on just defeating you in battle –"  
"But I am going to die either way." King Vegeta interrupted. "I'd rather die sooner than later… And I'd rather be killed by you than be left to bleed to death like a dog."  
"Father, please…" Vegeta begged. "Don't make me kill you."

King Vegeta stared up at him. He put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder.  
"Do you care for me at all?" he whispered.  
"What?" Vegeta looked at him in amazement. "Father, what a question! You know I -"  
"If you really did care for me, you'd kill me now." King Vegeta said. "Are you really the son I thought you were?"  
"I…"   
"Vegeta… this will be the last thing you could ever do for me." King Vegeta told him. "I don't want to lie here and be eaten alive by worms! If it is by your hand, I would die a happy man."  
"Please… You don't mean that." Vegeta looked away.  
"You know I do." King Vegeta replied. "Vegeta… I beg of you…"  
Vegeta turned his head back to look at his father.  
"… Kill me." King Vegeta said.

Vegeta stared at him. How? How could he do it? But King Vegeta was so helpless… Vegeta knew it would break him to die bleeding to death. It would take away all of his pride. Was….. was it really best to kill him?  
"Vegeta…" King Vegeta looked at him. "Do it. Do you care about me?"  
"…… Yes." Vegeta replied solemnly.  
"So do it."  
"…… Okay." Vegeta still had no expression on his face. He gently placed his father back onto the ground, and stood up slowly.  
"… Don't move."  
"Vegeta, look at me. I'm not going anywhere in a hurry." King Vegeta answered.  
"Right." Vegeta nodded. He stepped back a little, and built up a little ki. King Vegeta watched him.  
"You will remember everything I told you, won't you, Vegeta?" he asked.  
"Every word, I promise." Vegeta swore. King Vegeta smiled.  
"Good boy. Thank you, son." He said. "Goodbye."  
"… Goodbye, father."  
"Do it." King Vegeta instructed.  
"……" Vegeta turned his head away, his hand aimed and King Vegeta.  
"Do it." King Vegeta repeated.  
"…………" Vegeta jerked his head back to look at him. "I love you, father!" and he fired.

~~~~~

Vegeta choked for a few seconds as he realized what he had done, then fell to his knees. He rested his arm and head on his knee, his other knuckle digging into the ground.   
"God, forgive me… it was for the best." He uttered.   
"Vegeta!" a voice called to him in the distance. "Vegeta, where are you?"  
"Turilla!" Vegeta gasped, looking up.

"VEGETA!" Turilla screamed. She stared across the battlefield, but couldn't see him anywhere. "Oniichan!"  
"Turilla!" she heard Vegeta call back. A smile of relief swept across her face.  
"Thank goodness… Vegeta, where are you?!" she ran towards him voice.  
"Turilla…" Vegeta came running towards her, and stopped a few feet in front of her.  
"Vegeta," Turilla smiled. "I didn't know what had happened to you." She said. Her expression soon changed when she saw the look on his face. "What? What's the matter?"  
"… Turilla…" Vegeta fell again, but not before Turilla could stop him hitting the ground. She held him up and looked at him.  
"Vegeta?" she asked. "What's happened? Tell me."  
"…." Vegeta raised his head to look into her eyes. "There is something you should know." 


	4. Baetro's Thoughts

"Daddy…" Baetro mumbled softly. A tear crept down his cheek, but he didn't wipe it away this time. Every time he tried to be brave he ended up breaking down anyway, so he let his tears come now. It was easier than way.   
Why did he have to go? It wasn't fair, dad never did anything wrong. He didn't deserve this… Why couldn't he come home? Why did he have to go away? Why did he have to die…?

Everything was falling apart now. Turilla was off with Ponnipo… Vegeta was too busy being king to spend any time with Baetro, so he never saw Trunks and Celomia anymore. Veg-F and Ebony didn't visit all that much, either. The only member of his family Baetro really saw anymore was his mother. His heartbroken mother… she tried to be so strong for him, but every time Frieza came round, she'd send Baetro off to his room. Then Baetro would leave the room but stay nearby and listen to her crying. And it made him cry. Frieza's words of comfort didn't help anymore than it helped mom.  
The family was falling apart, and it was all because of that stupid war. That stupid battle… that stupid King Kold! He'd ruined everything! He'd… destroyed the entire family. Now that dad was gone, everything had just been getting worse and worse. Everybody was too busy to spend time with Baetro. He used to see Vegeta a lot before dad had died. But kings don't get that much time off, so he'd lost his brother, his nephew Trunks that still lived at home, and his best friend… Celomia. Vegeta always used to visit and every time he came Celomia would come too. And Baetro always loved to see them. He thought the word of Vegeta… and Celomia was so much fun to be with. But now… it was all different. When there wasn't anybody visiting him, Baetro would always hang around with his father. Dad was busy a lot, but he still tried to make time for Baetro. And usually he did.   
Baetro loved dad more than anything in the word. And now that he was gone…

Baetro hated Kold! Hated him! He'd taken dad, and that messed up everything else. Kold had taken Baetro's family away from him. It was so lonely now, just him and mom. Everybody else was either too busy to see him or just wasn't bothered enough. They were all gone. Everyone… Frieza had told Baetro to try to remember all the good stuff about his father. Baetro tried hard to do that… but he always remembered the row they'd had. It seemed so stupid now. Baetro wanted to fight in the war but dad wouldn't let him, that was all. He'd said he was too little. They rowed about it. Baetro shouted at him, so dad shouted back. Then Baetro said things he didn't mean… like "I hate you." He only said it because he figured dad would come back home later and start groveling. But dad never came home… 

"Dad…" Baetro sobbed. "Daddy…" he sniffed. "I'm sorry, daddy…" he knew it was too late now to say the words he should've done before… but he said them anyway, hoping and praying that wherever dad was, he would hear them.  
"I'm sorry," he cried. "I didn't mean it, dad. I never wanted that stupid row! I didn't mean any of it!" his tears poured out of his eyes onto his pillow. "I love you, daddy. I'm sorry… I want you to come home. I want you to come how right now…"   
"Baetro?" a voice spoke outside his room.  
"Go away!" Baetro sobbed.  
"Baetro…" the door opened, and Kyuuri walked in. She looked sad when she saw him there. "Don't cry." She said. "Come on…" she made her way over and sat on the bed beside him.  
"I said go away." Baetro mumbled.  
"You don't have to say sorry." Kyuuri told him. "He knows you're sorry, remember what Vegeta said? He said that your father told him to apologise to you."  
"So?" Baetro sniffed. "He doesn't know that I'M sorry! And he never will know!"  
"He does know."   
"You're just saying that! Have you spoken to him?!"  
"…" Kyuuri lowered her eyes.

Baetro knew he was harsh just then, but didn't care.  
"I want him to come home."  
"… So do I." Kyuuri told him. "… But even royal saiyans don't always get what they want."   
"But I love him, mommy!" Baetro protested. "And he thinks I hate him!" "He doesn't." Kyuuri promised. "He knows you didn't mean anything you said, just like he didn't mean anything he said."  
"Everything's broken…"   
"No it's not." Kyuuri shook her head. "Nothing's broken, Baetro."  
"Our family is! I never see anybody anymore. I never see my brother and Celomia just because Vegeta's too busy! And Turilla doesn't care about me anymore, now that she has Ponnipo." Baetro's tone was bitter.  
"That's not true at all!" Kyuuri frowned. "Your sister loves you, Baetro."  
"She didn't like dad… so why should she like me?"  
"She DID like your father!"  
"No she didn't! They always used to fight and they never made up afterwards!"  
"That doesn't mean she doesn't care about him!"  
"Does too!" Baetro argued.   
"Baetro, stop it now!" Kyuuri snapped.  
"…" Baetro was hurt by her tone. "… I'm sorry." He burst into tears. "I didn't mean it…"

A look of regret instantly swept across Kyuuri's face.  
"I know." She said softly. "It's alright… come here." Baetro crawled over to her and she held him tight.  
"Your father loves you… and we all love him – and he knows that. Okay?" Kyuuri brushed her fingers gently through Baetro's hair.  
"Uh-huh…" Baetro nodded a little, and sniffed.  
"Good boy." Kyuuri hugged him.   
"Mommy…"  
"Mm?"   
"Why won't you cry in front of me?" Baetro asked.  
"What?"  
"You cry in front of Frieza, I can hear you." Baetro told her.  
"… I don't know." Kyuuri answered. "I just… I don't know. I suppose I'm trying to be brave for you, you weren't supposed to hear me cry."  
"… Veg-F told me that when his mom died Vegeta found a new one for him."  
"Yes, I suppose you could say that." Kyuuri said. "He didn't go out looking for a new mate… he just found Bulma and fell in love with her."  
"… You won't find someone else, will you? Veg-F says he doesn't remember his real mom much…" Baetro began. "I don't wanna forget daddy, I don't want a new one."  
"You don't have to worry about that." Kyuuri promised. "I'll never love anybody but your father, okay? There won't be anybody else." Baetro smiled a little.  
"Good…"

Kyuuri kissed his forehead.  
"Come on," she said. "Do you want to go and see Celomia?"  
"But Vegeta's busy." Baetro replied, raising his head to look at her.  
"Celomia isn't." Kyuuri answered. "And neither is Trunks. I'm sure Veg-F and Ebony wouldn't mind seeing you, either."  
"… What about Turilla?" Baetro asked.  
"We'll see her, too. Her and Ponnipo, if she wants. Hm?"  
"… No." Baetro turned away.  
"Why not?" Kyuuri looked at him.  
"It's not the same without Vegeta…"  
"Well… we'll see him too, then." Kyuuri replied. "We'll invite the entire family round, and the whole of Frieza's family, too. Bulma can bring her friends if she wants, and if Vegeta says he's busy I'll just tell him that if he doesn't come he's grounded." she said with a smirk. Baetro laughed, and it made Kyuuri smile.

"Should we do that?" Kyuuri asked.  
"Uh-huh." Baetro nodded.   
"Alright then." Kyuuri got up off the bed. "I'll call them all."  
"Okay." Baetro smiled. Kyuuri kissed his cheek, and left the room.

"…" Baetro crawled over and lifted up his pillow. He picked up the photo he'd put underneath it and stared into his father's eyes.  
"… I love you, daddy." He promised.   
With that, he carefully replaced the photo of him and his father, and went after his mother.

The photo of King Vegeta lay still under the pillow. King Vegeta stood proudly in it, his arm around his youngest son's shoulders.  
"I love you too, Baetro my son. I'm proud of you." The wind carried his voice to Baetro's bedroom, just as it had carried Baetro's voice to him. 


End file.
